My Last Day
by GreenEyedLiz
Summary: Molly Hooper will do almost anything for Sherlock, but what happens when she gets caught in the crossfire of one of his cases?
1. Take Me to the Lab

_Note from author: Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. I got the idea for this from an episode of the The Mentalist. As always, I do not own any characters from BBC Sherlock. :) _

* * *

**Sherlock is on his way over. –John**

**That's fine. Are you his messenger now? lol –Molly**

**He broke his phone during a case yesterday. –John**

**Ok. Are you coming too? –Molly**

**No. Mary and I are going out. –John**

**Have fun. –Molly**

Molly pressed send and returned to her work.

It was nice of John to give her a warning, but the consulting detective often came to her morgue uninvited. So, it was nothing new.

Expecting Sherlock to arrive in about half an hour, she decided that she had enough time to go to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat. The pathologist put away her papers and headed for the door.

Just as she reached for the handle, the door swung open in her direction.

"Ow!" She yelped as the door hit her on the head.

"Molly?" Sherlock replied, quickly closing the door so he could check her for injuries.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Molly asked as her head throbbed.

"What do you mean? I left Baker Street at least half an hour ago, and I made a few stops along the way."

"John texted me, and I wasn't expecting you yet."

Molly's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he continued make a fuss about her head.

"I'm fine, really." She said as she took a step back and retreated to her desk as casually as possible.

He nodded and walked to the other side of the room.

"Do you need to see a body?" Molly asked. "The lab is a bit occupied today, I'm afraid. They're having a little seminar type thing on new diseases."

"Exactly what I'm here for." Sherlock said with a friendly smile.

A frown formed on Molly's lips, and she reached for her clipboard, double-checking something. "Sorry, but it says here you have to be a student or a-"

"Employee. I know. You'll take me, won't you?"

To Molly, he looked like a child asking his parents to take him to see a parade or a fair.

"I don't have time, Sherlock." She sighed and tried to avoid his eyes. She knew that if he put his mind to it, he could convince her to do just about anything for him.

"Your patients will still be dead when you get back, and I doubt anyone is planning to steal your paperwork. If anyone bothers to take it, I'll take the case myself."

She finally looked up at him, and found a prideful smirk on his handsome face. He noted the obvious disapproval on hers, but managed to interrupt her before she could say no again. "Please?"

After taking in a deep breath, she nodded.

"Alright." Molly said tiredly, "Come on, then. Let's go."

She put her clipboard back down and followed him out the door.

In the hallway, she took the lead although he knew the way.

Maybe it was all part of his plan to make her to feel like she was somewhat in charge of the situation. Molly assumed it was, after all it usually was part of some plan.

When they got there, the room was buzzing with people.

It was a very informative seminar, and Sherlock was glad that he was able to convince Molly to take him.

"We will now have a short break." The speaker announced after about an hour, "When we return, we'll be discussing one of the new super viruses I have a sample of with me today. Despite the bottle's small size, the disease inside has the ability to kill everyone in this room in less than forty-eight hours. Now, if you will all follow me to the cafeteria…"

Everyone formed something resembling a line and left the room, everyone except for Sherlock and Molly, of course.

"Sherlock, we have to stay with the group." Molly reminded the detective.

"I just want to take a look at this super virus." He said as he walked back towards the display.

"That's not a good idea. Please, let's just go."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Go ahead without me, I'll meet up with you later."

Molly glanced towards the door, thinking about leaving him. It was a tempting thought, and she did not want to get in trouble, but then she shook her head, "No, I can't just leave you here all alone. That would be irresponsible. I'll wait."

Sherlock glanced back at her and scoffed, "I'm not a child."

Molly simply nodded and let the door close as she stepped back into the room.

While Sherlock examined the bottle, the pathologist waited patiently. She watched him take out a note pad and scribble down some notes.

"I heard you broke your phone yesterday." Molly smiled, attempting to make conversation. But Sherlock did not seem to hear her.

A few minutes later, he closed his notebook, and told her that they could rejoin the group.

Right when they reached the cafeteria, the group began heading back to the lab.

Molly and Sherlock followed and stayed to hear more about the virus and other things.

An hour and a half later, it ended.

They were planning to return to the morgue, but then Molly's stomach growled.

Her face reddened almost instantly.

Sherlock was in a particularly good mood today, so he pretended not to hear it for her sake.

"Would you like to, um, stop by the cafeteria with me?" Molly asked sheepishly.

"You could have gone without me." He reminded her.

"I know that, but I didn't. It's a yes or no question, Sherlock."

The consulting detective thought for a moment before turning towards the cafeteria. "Make it quick."

Again, he was in a very good mood today.

As Molly ate her lunch, Sherlock told her about the case he was currently working on.

He had found that he enjoyed telling her about his cases, and things were different between them since his "death". She helped him survive it all, and he was grateful.

Like always, she listened to him and offered any advice she could give about the case.

Molly even convinced him to eat something.

His case had been going on for almost a week now, and each day it became more and more complicated.

Sherlock explained that someone was killing small groups of business people in conference rooms, and he and Lestrade were having great difficulty finding any suspects.

The doors of the rooms were locked from the inside, and there were no windows, which meant the killer would have been inside the room. Even if he was inside, how did he get out with the doors remaining locked?

Immediately the consulting detective thought of the air duct. No matter how unlikely that idea seemed, it was all he had to go on.

To make it even more interesting, weapons were never found at the scene of the crime.

"That's why you wanted to go to the seminar, isn't it?" Molly smiled before continuing with her deduction, "You think the murderer infected those people with a virus."

Sherlock nodded, obviously a bit impressed.

"Yes, and now I believe I know who did it." His lips twisted into a proud smirk once again.

Soon Molly was finished and the pair returned to the morgue.

"So, um, you want to see that body again?" The pathologist asked, walking off to retrieve it before actually receiving an answer.

Sherlock, on the other hand, stopped in the center of the room. His eyes were fixed on Molly's desk where an open tube sat.

Immediately, he went to investigate.

There was a note beside the tube that read,

_ "You went to the seminar. Someone as smart as you can put together the rest of this puzzle. Goodbye." _

Sherlock cursed under his breath, crumbled the note in his fist, and called for Molly.

She scurried back into the room, wearing a look of concern on her face. "Is everything okay? What is it?"

He motioned towards her desk, causing Molly's heart to drop into her stomach.

"Is that?"

"Yes." Sherlock hissed.

He expected she would burst into tears or become hysterical, and the look of complete terror on her face almost confirmed his hypothesis, however, after remaining silent for a moment, Molly turned on her heels and got to work.

She locked the front door and grabbed her cell phone. Next, she retrieved a piece of paper from under her computer's keyboard. After dialing the number written on the paper, she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Who are you calling?" Sherlock asked confusedly, but the pathologist ignored him.

"Will you press the red button over there, please?" Molly asked as she waited for the person she was calling to answer. "It will let the rest of the hospital know that we have a chemical, well, in this case, viral issue here."

Sherlock did as he was told, although he was still waiting for the answer to his question.

Only when Molly began to speak to the person on the other line, did Sherlock understand whom she was trying to reach.

"Hello? Greg? Yes, Sherlock is here. No, no, he isn't bothering me. But there is a problem, actually. Sherlock and I, um, we've just been murdered."

* * *

_Molly and Sherlock have been exposed to the super virus. Oh no! What will happen?_

_Hopefully I will be able to update soon, but anyone who reads Where You Wanted to Go can tell you that I am terrible at updates. _

_Thank you again for reading. I love you. xoxox._


	2. We're Dying

_Note from author: Sorry this chapter is so short, but isn't it better than nothing? Thank you for being patient, and thank you for reading. Again, I do not own any BBC/ACD Sherlock characters. :) _

* * *

"Lestrade is on the case. He said he would call John and Mary." Molly said quietly after hanging up the phone.

Sherlock simply continued staring at the empty vial on the counter, ignoring her just as he had been for the past fifteen minutes. He knew she was speaking, of course, but by the tone of her voice, he deduced that it was unimportant.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked a bit louder when he did not react.

"Sherlock?" The calmness she displayed earlier was quickly beginning to break down. It was replaced by nervous energy, which would then break down even further into pure fear.

"Sherlock?" He still did not respond.

"Sherlock!" Molly shouted, finally grabbing his attention.

The detective turned to look in her direction and nearly got hit by a flying pen. "What did you do that for?" He asked.

"Don't you understand what's happening?" She snapped. "We're dying, Sherlock. Someone came in here, and left this for you to find. And I just happened to be with you." Tears formed in her eyes. "Don't you think you owe me the courtesy of paying attention when I speak? Just once, please, this one last time." She placed her head in her hands, trying to calm down. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into going to that seminar. I should have been doing my doing my job."

Sherlock let out a sigh, "Molly, I'm not a child. You should not feel responsible for this. I-"

"No. You are a child, Sherlock." She turned around and walked into her office without saying another word.

* * *

Sherlock expected the pathologist to return after a few minutes, but after about an hour, he found he was still alone. His next thought was to go after her and possibly apologize, but then he saw her phone sitting on the counter.

After a quick glance at Molly's office, he picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello, I'm sure you've heard the news. No? You're losing your touch. I have a problem. No, Mycroft, this is serious." Sherlock went on to explain the whole situation to his brother. With any luck, Mycroft could find a cure for the super virus. "Remember that time is of the essence. No, I know. Brother, I know." He paused for a moment, obviously a bit flustered. "Yes. I- the same to you."

As he hung up the phone, Molly walked back into the room.

"Sherlock?" She asked sheepishly.

This time he immediately gave her his attention, "Yes?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Maybe we can come up with a plan. You are Sherlock Holmes, after all. If anyone can get us out of this it's you, right?" She offered him a small smile.

He faked his death, he solved almost every case he got, and sometimes she wondered if there was anything he could not do. He was a hero whether he liked to admit it or not, and she always had faith in him.

Surely, he could make it out of this alive. Didn't he always?

Sherlock ruffled his hair with his hands before shaking his head. "No, this time is different. There's nothing I can do."

Molly's lips formed a frown. "So that's it? You've just given up?"

"All we can do is hope that a cure is found in the next forty-eight hours. On the bright side, I know who the killer is."

* * *

_Again, sorry about the length. I hope you keep reading. :) I love you guys. xoxox_


End file.
